Uchiha Kazioko
Kazioko (カジをまたは) is the former Onikage Background Second War with Leaf Uchiha Kazioko is the son of Uchiha Tiku. He fought in the second war against Konoha alongside his father.and older brother, Arashi. Mid-way through the war he got in a fight with his older brother, who was in the same squad, he was defeated after a long heated battle. Arashi romoved his own Oni Headband, tied it around his brother's eye's and struck him in the head before walking away from the his brother, the war and village. When Kazioko awoke. His father told him that Arashi had defected from Oni and was now classified as a Missing-nin. The next day, Kazioko followed his father to victory over Konoha. The son of Kazioko ''' After the second war with leaf, Kazioko had his first son, Uchiha Zaneku. After almost being killed on a mission in the Mist village. He decread a new law that forced all Onikage's to have at least one child at a young age, just in case they were to die. Since he was trained by his father, and he considers himself one of the worlds strongest shinobi, he sent Zaneku with Tiku, While he was swamped with work. '''Promotion to Onikage and Third War with Leaf After Kazioko became Onikage and his father became the first village elder, Kazioko's brash attitude soon reignited the war between Leaf and Oni. Kazioko attacked Konoha, without notice and quickly, followed by four squads of ANBU. They engaged Leaf's military and had a long drawn out and bloody fight before Kazioko's son and father attacked the village from behind, giving Oni an opening to victory. Kazioko retreated from the battle and found the Hokage, a young Naive Kunoichi. Before she knew he was threre Kazioko activated his Mangekyo Sharakugan and used Amaterasu on the girl and ran off, returning to his son and father. The SonS of Kazioko After Zaneku returned from training with his grandfather and assisting in the prior war. Kazioko became very proud of his son and dubbed his the name "Ookami Kuro no Onigakure" or "Dark Wolf of Onigakure" He became obsessed with Zaneku's progress through life and began to think that all Uchiha's have to be strong. After returning from his duty as Onikage one day, he began to mercilessly destroy any member of his family he saw, his father was considered strong enough and Zaneku was out on a mission, the last members of Uchiha in the estate was his wife and youngest son Mazuku, As he approached them he used "Wind Release: Violent Wind Palm" towards his two year old son Mazuku, Mazuku's mother puts herself between Mazuku and the blast, killing her and pushing Mazuku out a window and into a cliff behind the estate. Kazikoko presumed that the fall had killed Mazuku and left the estate muttering , Two birds with one stone. After this he awaited his son's arrival to the village. After Zaneku returned, his co-captain tipping him off about his father killing spree, he approached his father angerly. Kazioko struck Zaneku behind the neck knocking him out and carried to where souls of the lost go to face judgment outside Onigakure, and discovers if a living person enters theyare transfered to the realm of Demons. Kazioko finds the demon that goes by the name of Yenoshi that consist of two lesserr demon that had merged, Two Wolf species Demons, one named Yen, the other Yang. Kazioko throws his 's. Once Zaneku awoke, his father was gone and he was left out side the demon realm. ' During Time Skip During the time skip, Kazioko's sanity, piece by piece continued losing his mind. He learned that his youngest son, Uchiha Mazuku, had actually lived after Kazioko shot him out a window and was now Onikage. He now lived across the ocean on the continent of Light and dark in the Village hidden under the Moon as a special guest to Kuro Tsuki the Tsukikage, who had actually kidnapped his son, Zaneku, and injected him with special chakra that boosted all of his stats and jutsu skills and now worked along side Kuro Tsuki. Post Time Skip- The Fourth War with Leaf to Present Kazioko followed his son Zaneku and his new friend Kuro and joind Zaneku's Organization, the Kuro Hanran or Dark Rebellion. There partners where Minari Shugo, Sasimaru Sinari and his little sister Sasimari Sinari, Tenchu, A mysterious Ninja named Moon, Zaneku's girlfriend Kira Ame and to Kazioko's disbelief his older brother Uchiha Arashi, who had combinded his Sharakugan with a stolen Rinnegan. Statistics and Info Name: Uchiha Kazioko Age: 50 Height:219.4 cm Weight: 74.3kg Gender: Male Classification: Third Onikage Affiliation: Formerly Onigakure/ Kuro Hanran Blood Type: Uchiha Family Uchiha Mikaku Grandfather/Deceased Hyuga Kairi Grandmother/Deceased Shokora Kukki Mother/Deceased Uchiha Tiku Father Uchiha Arashi Brother Unnamed Wife Deceased Uchiha Zaneku Son Uchiha Amaya Daughter/Deceased Uchiha Mazuku Son Uchiha Onikaru Grandson Uchiha Rika Granddaughter Jutsu Sharakugan Mangekyo Sharakugan Burakku Sharakugan Oni Bunshin no Jutsu- Demon Clone Jutsu Oni Style: Demonic Claw Jutsu Ninpou/ Ninja Art: Soul Fuse Jutsu Onigakure No Jutsu- Demon Fog Jutsu Fire Release: Blazing Column Fire Release: Burning Sky Underground Gokakyu no Jutsu- Fire style: Underground Fireball Jutsu Fire Release: Fire Style Strike Fire Release: Great Devastation Fire Release: Grand Burning Rasengan Quotes "Father take my son and train like you trained me" To Uchiha Tiku "I am the worlds strongest Uchiha and only people like me are allowed to live in this clan" To child Mazuku and unnamed wife "The world of shinobi shall be mine." To Uchiha Arashi "Do not Fail me" To Uchiha Zaneku Pictures come later.... Category:DRAFT